redoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Gehants Folly
Gehants Folly is a gigantic statue of iron,bronze, and gold which stands in the City of Benks. Topping over 4 stories in height it easily towers over most of the city structures and has become a landmark. Originally know as the Benks Clockwork Guardian Project. This was an enormous undertaking by the city of Benks to construct a giant clock work guardian with the stated purpose building city fortifications, bridges, and other important structures as well as assisting in city defense. The project was spearheaded by Gehant Sprockl city councilman and one of the masters of the Artificers guild. The Artificers guild was dedicated to promoting the fruits and crafts of engineering and natural knowledge to create solutions to the cities problems without the use of magic. Gehant purchased the plans for the clockwork guardian from a mysterious dwarven inventor known only as Forge for an extortionate amount, and then proceeded to sell this project to the Benks City Council as the ultimate symbol of the Supremacy of Artifice over Magic. The Arcanium objected to the project on the grounds that the city should not spend so much time and money on such a speculative concept. However their voices were drowned out by an enthusiastic populace as well as the Smiths guild, whose members stood to gain considerably as they would be contracted to build components. Also at this time in Benks history the influence of the Arcanium was at its lowest point even as The Artificers Guild was at its peak. The first build was completed within a year. However the Clockwork guardian did not move, or otherwise respond to any commands. The city then spent another 2 years disassembling the entire contraption re-examining all the parts and reassembling the Guardian 2 times in the hopes of uncovering what flaw was preventing the Guardian from functioning. At this point with the city nearing bankruptcy and the city economy in complete dissaray all further work on the Guardian was halted. There was a great outcry in the council due to the increased taxes which would now be required by the now heavily indebted city. The Arcanium lead the call for a full investigation and financial audit to be conducted on the project and all key decision makers involved. The investigation uncovered glaring accounting and procurement irregularities. Gehant and several city administrators were convicted of corruption and embezzeling state funds. Gehants property was confiscated by the City to help recover the Cities loses. The Artificers guild attempted to disavow itself from the project and from Gehant by expelling him from its membership. However, the damage had been done. The Artificers guild was disgraced and never recovered it influence. This lead to a resurgence of the Arcanium as the city turned away from science and moved towards magic as the more effective way of solving problems. forever after the giant statue was named Gehants Folly. Calls to tear down the statue to recover the raw materials have been muted in recent years as the Statue has become somewhat of a tourist attraction and a boost to local businesses.